Slumber Party
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = June 13, 2018 (NOW) October 22, 2018 (First release on JDU) October 29, 2018 (Second release on JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm =3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 136 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SlumberParty |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 |perf = Paola Guivel (P1)File:Paolo slumber party.jpg Valeria Ixquic (P2) Luana Guitart (P3) Anastasia One (P4) }}Tinashe ve Britney Spears'ın "Slumber Party", , ve 'da yer aldı. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, tüm kadın dans ekibi tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Gardırop geleneksel Asya moda trendlerinden büyük ölçüde etkilenmiştir. P1 P1 bir Çin boynu ve kabarık etek, üst alt ucuna bağlı fırfırlı etek ile bir bordo mor top giymiş bir kızdır. O da kırmızı topuklu altın-sarı tozluk giyiyor. Ayrıca elbisenin boynuna bir çift Kore normu (püsküllü) takıyor. Saçları, basit Hanfu saç tokaları ile sabitlenmiş sıkı bir topuz şeklindedir. Elbisesi göğsünde, siyah sütyenini gösteren düğmeli. Sağ kolunda uzun siyah bir eldiven var ve sol elinde sarı bir eldiven giyiyor. P2 P2, sadece arkada bir etek olarak uzanan altın kolsuz bir takım elbise giyen bir kız. O kırmızı tayt ve sarı topuklu ayakkabılar ile bir arka iç askısız vücut-elbise giyer. Sağ bacağındaki tozluklarda altın bir yüzük var. Fırfırlı örgülü omuz aksesuarlarından bir çift de giyilir. Saçları patlayan üst topuz olarak yapılır. Patlamalarından biraz daha uzun olan saçlarının arasında kırmızı bir şerit vardır ve Japon tarzı ogi-bira kanzashi veya saç tokası ile toplanır. P3 P3, göğsünün hemen üzerinde kırmızı bir İngiliz tarzı Charleston elbisesi giymiş bir kızdır. Elbisesinin ortası, karnını ve göğsünü kaplayan siyah kumaştan yapılmıştır.Ayrıca kırmızı topuklu sarı tozluk giyer. Saçları basit ve sıkı bir çöreğidir, ancak başının üstünde alternatif bir düzenlemede süslenmiş iki Japon hayranı vardır. Fanlar kırmızı ve bordo-mor renktedir. P4 P4, boynuna bir haç oluşturan ve bir Çin yakasını oluşturmak için boynun arkasına bağlanan kolsuz kırmızı-sarı beden takım elbise giyen bir kızdır. Elbisenin ön kısmı, belinin her iki tarafından asılı bir çift kırmızı püsküllü sarıdır. Elbisenin yanları ve arkası kırmızıdır ve bir yarım etek oluşturacak şekilde uzanır. Zirvenin hemen altında bir çift altın dar şort var. Şortun altında siyah topuklu kahverengi mor tozluklar giyiyor. Saçları kıstırılmış ve bir topuza bağlanan saçları sıkı sıkı bir saç modeli giyer, ancak bir kısmı kafa derisine kadar yapıştırılırken alnına iletir. İki ince örgünün arkasındaki topuzdan omuz omuza ve göğsüne yaslanın. Saçlarının üzerinde, her iki tarafta asılı iki kırmızı püsküllü kırmızı bir başlık var. Slumberparty coach 1.png|P1 Slumberparty coach 2.png|P2 Slumberparty coach 3.png|P3 Slumberparty coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Koroda, arka plan, dansçıların hareketleri ile sağa ve çok yönde uzanan geleneksel Çin şemsiyelerinden oluşuyor, daha sonra taşınan bir yapıda kayboluyor. Ayette ve girişte, arka plan, her iki tarafında pembe bir renkte parlayan iki fenerle bir sauna ayarına dönüşür. Merkezde, aynı daire tasarımında, koroda daha önce görülen şemsiye gibi bir elmas şekli vardır. Arka planda bulunan ahşap oymalar Çin kaligrafisi tarzında yazılmış metni gösterir. Köprü boyunca, arka plan saunaya döner ama şimdi mor bir gölgede. Gold Moves Rutin olarak 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın ve sağ işaret parmağınızı sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Sol bacağınızı tekmeleyiniz ve sağ kolunuzu aşağı doğru atınız. Gold Moves 3: * P1 ve P3: Gövdesini sola indirdikten sonra kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın. * P2 ve P4: Gövdeni sağa indirdikten sonra kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın. Slumberparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Slumberparty gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Slumberparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Slumberparty gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Slumberparty gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Slumberparty gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hall Of Fame *Quartet *Girl Squad *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Justdancegame ve justdanceGB kanallarına yüklenen oyun önizlemeleri, 29 Eylül 2017'de YouTube ve ilgili oyun web sitelerinden kaldırıldı. Galeri Game Files Slumberparty cover generic.jpg|''Slumber Party'' Slumberparty cover albumcoach.png| album coach Slumberparty cover albumbkg.png| album background Slumberparty banner bkg.png| menu banner SlumberParty BC.jpg| cover SlumberParty_Cover_1024.png| cover Slumberparty p2 beta ava.png|P2 s avatar SlumberParty_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Slumberparty menu.png|''Slumber Party'' on the menu Slumberparty_jd2018_load.png| loading screen SPCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen Slumberparty_jdnow_menu.png|''Slumber Party'' on the menu Slumberparty_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Slumberparty_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Slumberparty_jd2019_menu.png|''Slumber Party'' on the menu Slumberparty_jd2019_load.png| loading screen slumberparty jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Slumber party teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/910171652268236801 Others Slumberparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slumberparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) slumberparty jdnow glitch.png| glitch Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Slumber Party ft. Tinashe Britney Spears - Slumber Party (JD18) Gameplays Just Dance® 2018 Slumber Party - Megastar - WITH 6 JOYCON Slumber Party - Just Dance Now Slumber Party - Just Dance 2019|With Tinashe and “f**king” uncensored Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Slumber Party|Fixed (without Tinashe/with “f**king” censored) Slumber Party - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Slumber Party - Just Dance 2018 Extraction SlumberParty VideoPreview| preview with F*****g uncensored References Site Navigation en:Slumber Party es:Slumber Party Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Britney Spears Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Poula Guivel Kategori:Valeria Ixquic